Flowers and bees
by Saloma
Summary: Eowyn comes back from a long stay at a mental hospital and gets some shocking news ;P Inspired by some events in the CB RPG.


Title: Flowers and bees  
  
Author: Saloma  
  
Fan fiction: Lord of the rings - Canon balls style ^^;  
  
Main characters: Eowyn, Grimbold  
  
Paring: Miri/Emo  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summery: Eowyn comes back from a long stay at a mental hospital and gets some shocking news ;P  
  
Note: What is written here is something that wouldn't even happen in the crazy CB Middle-earth  
world; but I was inspired by a actual event that took place some weeks before Eomer got his  
wraith-spawn children.  
It's short and stupid so don't take it all to seriously - well I wouldn't take a word of it  
seriously if I were you XP  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings created by J.R.R. Tolkien. And I don't play these characters in  
the CB RPG - so special thanks to Sar, Jess and Ash for great rping and for inspiring me to  
write this crazy fanfic.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
  
Eowyn walked into 'The Drunken Stallion', not much had change but still everything was different.  
She walked up to Grimbold who were standing behind the bar - serving drinks.  
  
'Hi, Bold' she said to him and he looked both happy and surprised ', I'm back now from ~that~  
place...' she gesticulated with her hand out the door and smiled at him. 'How things been around  
here?' he knew that she only asked it as a polite phrase so his answer was short.  
  
'Not much, things are like they always are, some crazy people here some there' he smiled when he  
noticed that she laughed. 'Want something, it's on the house for you sweety' he said smiling at  
her.  
  
She shook her head and smiled 'No thanks; have you seen my brother around?' She missed him so  
much, it felt like months and months since she saw him last. So much had happened to her; and  
half of it she had suppressed and the other half were to painful to tell anyone about. All she  
wanted was to talk to Eomer and just be that little sister that she never allowed herself to be.  
  
'Well not really ~seen~ him' Bold answered cleaning a glass. He started to think of the scene Emo  
had made after drinking and falling of the horse right outside the taverna - dressed in a pink  
sprangled-dress.  
  
'But you know where he is?' by now Eowyn were both annoyed and felt a bit thirst, she was close  
to ask Grimbold for a glass of water. But changed her mind when she remembered that they had no  
water in Rohan - only vodka.  
  
'Yeah, he's in the med. room'  
  
'Why, is he all right? What is he doing there?' Eowyn seamed concerned about Emo.  
  
'Don't worry, he's all right now. Faramir chained him to his bed.' at this he gave out a small  
giggle but stopped so he wouldn't sound goofy.  
  
'He what?' she couldn't have heard right? He couldn't have said ~that~!  
  
'Chained him to the bed' When Grimbold said that the second time a thousand thoughts and images  
came running through her head - they all confused her, she had a hard time knowing what was a  
memory and what was a kinky thought.  
  
'But... why?' now she looked really confused, nothing made sense even though it all fitted...  
  
'What you don't know? Emo is pregnant' he looked almost shocked that she didn't know, it was  
known all over the south all ready. Evil tongue had been talking about Eomer buying dresses and  
worrying more about his nails that about his country. All of this were of cause not true but  
still it was shocking that she didn't know about her brother.  
  
She could do nothing but stare at Grimbold. 'I could use a drink right now' she said and reached  
out her hand. She took a small sip on it ~mmmm~ vodka, it had been too long. 'I never thought  
that - omg - I mean - wow...' Grimbold looked at her as if he didn't really get what was so  
special about it. 'I mean I thought that they would end up after all that kissing they made as  
kids - but Emo and Miri getting kids!'  
  
'Oh, no! Faramir doesn't have any part in the children coming to life...  
...I mean, except being Middle-Earths midwife' Bold covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself  
from laughing.  
  
'But you said Miri chained Emo to the bed...' Her mother had told her that's a thing you only do  
the the person your intimate with. That she had told Eowyn - along with some other things worth  
knowing about ~flowers and bees~.  
  
'Well it was so he wouldn't end up hurting himself, you know those mood changes and things.'  
  
'Oh yeah, they're a bitch' she drank the last out of her drink and handed him the glass 'Can  
I have another? We need to celebrate!'  
  
'Celebrate? That more spawn coming to life?' he smiled and filled up her glass.  
  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
http://hem.passagen.se/darlimemento/?noframe  
  
Sofia-Lempi 'Saloma' Sohlberg 2002  
  
darli_saloma@hotamil.com 


End file.
